Qa'Do
is a character in ''The New Kingdoms''. Appearances: The New Kingdoms: Chapter 2: Qa'do first appeared in The New Kingdoms: Chapter II, he wasn't that important, he was someone who was there randomly. The New Kingdoms: Chapter 3: Qa'do appeared here secondly, over the summary of what he did in the timeskip it was stated he has an unborn child, but his lover ran away leaving him upset and sent him into heavy drinking, also during that period he had built a name for himself and studied magic. When the chapter started up he was shown about to leave Skyrim into Morrowind, but before he could do so, he saw heavy smoke which at first he thought was fire, he went to check it out and found out it was Falmer, that had killed a Giant and they were acting like scamps. He sent out a message for help with was answered by Tate, a warrior. The two fought the Falmer and slayed them finding out where they came from. Tate was one of the only living people in Skyrim that know he was a Werelion. As they traveled through a tunnel Qa'do found by mistake, they encountered a Drake which Qa'do killed by shooting a fireball into it's mouth which caused it to explode for unknown reasons. As they traveled further they found an unknown Dwemer city that was intact, while they were there they encountered Vorwith. Vorwith easily took out the two people with Qa'do, but, Qa'do was much harder to fight, but in the end Tate was the one who made Vorwith flee, after encountering a woman who was watching their battle Qa'do become annoyed at the woman then teleported to Winderhold, the teleport took up most of Qa'do's magical reserve, but due to his rage it recovered quickly. He joined the collage but before he could join he had to duel Vauban, he lost this duel but it didn't upset or anger him. He met J'zargo and told him why he joined the collage, he wished to master destruction magic. He was told he needed to calm down to master it, Qa'do brushed it off claiming he'll never be at peace, rage will flow through him up until his last breath. He went up to do some reading then got angry at the incorrect information then headed out to the courtyard where he was attacked by a minion of Hircine, they said souls were being stolen and sent him to Dragonbridge, where he met the female vampire Sylarys. Qa'do attacked her after talking trying to get her to leave, but it failed, he was quickly brought down to his knees, his Werebeast soul was torn from him, his ties to Akatosh, Azura and Hircine broken, leaving him a Steelfang strain vampire, he hated being one but doesn't mind the perks of it. He awoke later then found some Nightingale armor that was missing the mask, he donned the armor then encountered some guards who thought he was the one who did it, they attacked him and Qa'do made quick work of them, enjoying his new powers that were fueled by rage. He returned to the college then was locked up until he calmed down, he didn't but he masked it quite well. He also joined in for the battle of Riften slaying many Drakes and Falmer. Category:CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:VampiresCategory:The New KingdomsFighting style: Qa'do has rarely been in fights. However, he uses many styles, but the most common has been an aggressive one, he runs in and tries to overpower his foe or weaken them, using four swords, or his classic style by only using one sword. When he uses four swords it is due to him using his Daedric Prince abilities to change his form, to whatever he wishes, or on what the situation calls for. Although it has never been seen, Qa'do prefers to use Darkslayer -- his Daedric Artifact -- and Skaalfrost together, due to the enchantments which allows him to quickly slay his foes. Category:College of Winterhold Category:Demigods Category:Daedra Category:Khajiit